


Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: The family gathers together for little Jessica's big pre-school performance





	Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! This one goes along with a story I wrote a while back called "Unexpected but not Unwanted". It's not entirely necessary to read that story first, as it's a good amount of chapters to read, but it does give a little insight into the background of this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

"¡Mamá! Someone's here!"

Skye sighs from her place in front of the kitchen sink, warm water running through the faucet as she loads the dishwasher next to her with dishes.

"Can you see who's there, please?" she calls back to her daughter.

"Okay."

Skye turns back to the sink, using a sponge to clear the rest of the food remnants from the plate in her hand before setting the glass dish inside the bottom rack of the dishwasher and reaching for a new one.

A high-pitched squeal from her daughter has her turning her head to the sound.

"It's Aunt Bobbi and Uncle Lance!"

Skye smiles and turns off the faucet, setting the sponge down and wiping her wet hands on the fabric of her jeans. Moving out of the kitchen, her smile widens when she sees her two friends standing in the living room, her daughter clinging tightly to Hunter's neck, a wide smile on her tiny face.

"Hey guys," she says. "What brings you by?"

"They came for my play, mamá," Jessica tells her excitedly. "The Christmas play."

"Oh that's right," Skye says, feigning forgetfulness. "I knew we had something going on this afternoon."

"We can't wait to see you in the show today, munchkin," Bobbi says. "You're going to be great."

"Lo sé," Jessica says.

Skye laughs. "Geez, Jess, way to be humble. Go on and play in the living room, okay? We still have a few hours left until we have to leave."

Jessica sighs. "Okay. Uncle Lance, wanna play?"

"I would love to, squirt," Hunter tells the young girl, immediately carrying her into the living room where a basket of her toys are waiting for them.

Skye smiles at the sight before turning toward her friend. "Thanks for coming," she says. "Jess was a little worried you wouldn't be able to make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for anything," Bobbi tells her. "And how are you feeling?" she asks, gesturing to Skye's stomach.

Skye lets out a breath and runs a hand across her barely-there bump. "Alright. I know it's still early, but I'm really eager to find out what we're having this time around."

"Which do you want?" Bobbi asks her.

"Honestly, I think I'd be perfectly fine with either," she tells her friend.

"Personally, I'd like to have another daughter," Grant speaks up as he enters the room and wraps an arm around Skye's waist, holding her close. "Another beautiful little girl who looks just like Skye." He presses a kiss to her temple.

"You're such a sap, babe," Skye says to her husband, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. "You remembered about Jess' play, right?"

He nods. "Of course. And Kara said that she and Ben will be there too."

"Good. I'm sure Jess would read her the riot act if they missed the show."

Grant chuckles. "She probably would. And half of it would be in Spanish."

"Oh, I'd pay to see that," Bobbi tells them with a small smile.

"Do you know if any of the others are coming?" Skye asks Bobbi, leaning into Grant's side. resting one her hands on his where they sit comfortably against her stomach.

"I think May said that she'd try and make it. Coulson's caught up with some stuff and probably won't be able to get away. Mack and Elena should be there, and Fitz. Jemma said she might, but I think she's still trying to get used to the idea of you and Grant."

Skye sighs. "I figured that'd be the deal with her. But at least she's being honest and not trying to be all weird or anything about it."

Bobbi nods her head. "That is very true. I love Jemma, I really do, but the last thing we need today is her making things uncomfortable while we're all trying to be here for Jess' show."

Skye nods with a tiny smile. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

"Oh, look, here they come," Skye whispers as the curtains on the elementary school stage open up and a small group of preschoolers files out, all of them decked out from head to toe in costumes to make them look like Sugar Plum Fairies.

"Awww. She looks so adorable up there," Kara says to Skye, leaning toward her friend with a proud smile.

"Doesn't she, though?" Skye responds, watching as her daughter begins dancing to the music that starts to play through the speakers. "It could just be because I'm biased, but I think she's the cutest Sugar Plum Fairy up there. Hands down. No contest."

"Oh she definitely is," Kara agrees. "And she has really great rhythm and coordination. Better than any of the other kids up there."

"It's the gymnastics," Skye figures. "If it wasn't for that she'd probably be tripping all over herself. Like mother like daughter."

Kara laughs quietly. "I think a lot of her coordination comes from Grant. One of the most coordinated men I've ever seen."

Skye nods. "Yeah, you're probably right on that front." She leans over to her husband. "Grant, look at our baby up there."

Grant smiles, his eyes never leaving his daughter. "Yeah, I see her Skye. She looks beautiful up there. Best dancer too."

Skye can't help but smile at her husband and tear up a little at his words which she completely blames on the pregnancy hormones. She wraps one of arms around his and leans her head against his shoulder, smiling a little wider when she feels him press a kiss to the top of her head before focusing back on her daughter's performance.

.

.

.

"Auntie Kara!" Jessica exclaims, a wide smile on her face as she runs over to her godmother and launches herself into the older woman's arms.

Kara smiles and catches Jessica in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh, you did so good up there, ladybug. I'm so proud of you."

"Gracias."

"I loved every second of the show," Kara tells her. "My little ladybug is a star."

"No. I'm a Sugar Plum Fairy."

Kara laughs quietly and nods. "Right, of course."

"Uncle Ben!" Jessica shouts when she sees Kara's boyfriend standing just a little ways behind.

Ben smiles as he steps forward. "Hey, Jess. Great job up there."

"Thanks. Mamá, can we go get ice cream?" the young girl asks, looking over at her parents.

"I don't know," Skye says, teasing her daughter.

"Sí, lo sabes," she insists.

Skye laughs quietly and takes her daughter from Kara, holding her securely in her arms facing her. "Alright, angel, I guess we can go and get some ice cream."

Jessica smiles wide and leans forward to give her mom a kiss. "Gracias, mamá. Te quiero."

Skye smiles. "I love you too, baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
